


Art prompt # 114

by roseandthorns28



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: A collage featuring an Arthur, an Eames, a lecture hall, a city, a coffee, a forgery, and your imagination.





	Art prompt # 114

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing [bauble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble) pinch-hit for this art with the fic, [La Forêt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914525)
> 
> Go check it out!

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La Forêt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914525) by [bauble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble)




End file.
